


[零英] 來自魔王的祝福

by acloud0114



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, reichi - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloud0114/pseuds/acloud0114
Summary: ※ 朔間零x天祥院英智※ 生日賀文
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[零英] 來自魔王的祝福

**Author's Note:**

> ES!! (2) 的同寢設定衍生

●  
「驚喜！」  
「生日快樂。」  
「生日快樂，英智。」  
星奏館這個月因為新年週期的原因，大家都十分的忙碌，而對於偶像來說，大部分的節日若不是跟家人在一起，就是必須要順應公司的安排與粉絲一同慶祝，在這個前提之下，大部分的人都會選擇發發訊息聊表自己的心意。但當天祥院英智回到自己的宿舍時，白鳥藍良與朔間零居然已經埋伏在房間裡了，當自己一打開門就看到跳出來的祝福。認真說天祥院英智第一時間是愣住了，雖然短短的不到一秒。  
「謝謝，謝謝你們⋯⋯」  
天祥院英智幾乎是反射性的回答，但內心卻愣了好一陣子才回過神。  
「不用客氣喏，吾輩可是你的室友。」  
「天祥院前輩還開心嗎？」  
「當然很開心。謝謝你們。」  
單純的白鳥開開心心的把自己的禮物交給了天祥院英智，這可是身為粉絲的他，用偷偷摸摸存起來的薪水，藉著同寢的方便，觀察天祥院英智的喜好之後給予的禮物。雖然並不是那種非常名貴的禮物，但卻是一分心意。  
「那麼，兩位前輩。我今天晚上要跟一彩他們有聚會，所以今天晚上我就不會回來了。」白鳥藍良雙手合十的抱歉，「真的，真的很抱歉。」  
「沒事的。吾輩會代替你好好幫天祥院慶生的。」  
朔間零靠到了天祥院英智的身邊攬住了他的肩膀，就像是一個老大哥般的笑著安撫著白鳥藍良，而天祥院英智則是企圖撥開那隻手未果，笑著捏了那蒼白的手一把。  
「兩位前輩不要吵架喔⋯⋯」白鳥藍良不自覺的補充道，「好嗎？」  
「沒問題。」  
「不會的。誰要跟他吵⋯⋯」  
「吵不起來的。」  
在白鳥藍良的擔憂之下，他們將人送出了宿舍門，在對方關上門之後。天祥院英智仍然試著從朔間零的手下脫逃，但對方這個怪力顯然是逃不了的了。  
「朔間前輩，您到底要攬到什麼時候。可以放手了沒？」  
「嗯，不可以。」  
朔間零放開了攬著天祥院英智的肩，但卻拉過了對方的整個身軀，然後落下了一個輕吻，天祥院英智應該要掙扎的，卻不由自主的有些沈溺於這份溫柔而熱切的親吻之中。  
「就跟你說今天別回星奏館了，我們自己去外面過一夜。」  
「白鳥他偷偷摸摸準備了這麼久，我能不回來嗎？」  
「真是的。跟男朋友單獨過生日不好嗎，英智？」  
「我要工作⋯⋯你知道的。」天祥院英智討好般的親了朔間零一口，「我們家的孩子不太受控，我得多賺點錢養家啊。」  
認真要說的話，天祥院英智是個相對在戀愛中做派比較直男的性格，光是這個討好的吻，琢磨起來都有點男人敷衍女孩的意味在，只能說好險他男朋友朔間零本來就是個不太介意這種事的類型。不如說，作為神被供奉了這麼久，這種微妙的討好方式反而讓朔間零感受到了一些純粹人類之間的寵愛。  
「好了，你一不知所措，那哄粉絲的口氣又出來了喏。」  
「欸？」  
天祥院英智被朔間零帶到了房間裡的公共區域，這裡已經準備好了小蛋糕跟用各種天祥院英智相關周邊堆積而成的景色，只是其中的一角，擺的是朔間零、白鳥藍良、天祥院英智的饅頭枕。  
天祥院英智把朔間零的饅頭……的隔壁的白鳥藍良的饅頭抱到手上，朔間零在後面看到，腦一抽伸手把自己的饅頭塞進了天祥院英智的懷裡，不由分說地把天祥院英智跟白鳥藍良的饅頭都報在自己身上，  
「零同學，你幼不幼稚啊。」  
「吾輩還有更幼稚的，要不試試啊，英智同學？」  
「不了不了。」  
求生意志堅強的天祥院英智抱緊了朔間零饅頭坐到了自己的生日蛋糕前，那是個簡單的奶油蛋糕，撒上了金箔粉，唯一比較花俏的就是那上頭的天祥院英智Q版的糖漬拉花。  
「這是後輩準備的，我可不知道要去哪裡準備這個裝飾品。你的身體在冬天特別不行，蛋糕內的構成物都沒有太甜，對你的身體負擔不大，你可以配著熱紅茶吃一點。」  
「嗯，謝謝。」  
朔間零起身準備去泡紅茶，才那麼幾步也堅決不讓天祥院英智拿到身上兩顆饅頭，一起帶到了他準備好的熱水的桌上，照著天祥院英智的指示拿出了茶罐、茶具，然後非常優雅而俐落地完成了泡茶。  
「不愧是，朔間零。」天祥院英智由衷的讚嘆明明沒有跟朔間零說過紅茶相關的沖泡事項，卻可圈可點的男人。  
「就這麼點事。吾輩看著你做了幾百遍，自然會了。」  
「喔？幾百遍。」  
天祥院英智聽到了什麼關鍵字，但還是謝著接過了茶盞，然後在朔間零拿下了英智拉花之後，他動手切了兩塊，只有拳頭大小的蛋糕，一塊給自己、一塊給朔間零，天祥院英智特別喜歡買跟紅茶搭配相關的點心，然大多都是送去了學校的紅茶部，給紫之創或是朔間凜月吃的多，甚少是為了自己食用。  
「風味不錯。」  
「我們的後輩有心了。」  
在學校裡吃朔間凜月的點心，也是因為那個愛撒嬌的同齡人，總是會特意做出自己吃了負擔比較輕的點心，所以才能方便吃上幾口。  
「雖然剛剛說過了，不過還是再說一次，生日快樂，英智。」朔間零親了親天祥院英智的臉頰，「你能誕生在這個世界上，是我們這樣的存在來說，最大的幸福。」  
「暗夜的魔王大人講這樣的話，會讓人感覺有些毛骨悚然啊。」  
天祥院英智嘴上雖然調皮地回了嘴，卻掩飾不了臉上的泛紅，對於朔間零的那雙攝人的紅眸，不知怎麼得居然有些難以招架。朔間零笑著傾過了身，毫不猶豫地把天祥院英智擋在兩個人之間的朔間零枕頭硬是搶了過來往後扔。  
「那就給你一個屬於魔王的祝福吧。」朔間零伸手抱住了天祥院英智的腰，「雖然你無法成為一個普通的，一般的人類，但你會擁有屬於『這邊』的人們的關注，你會成為魔王的伴侶。獲得人類無法獲得的幸福，這是一份祝福，抑是一份詛咒，我的英智，生日快樂。」  
「好沉重的，詛咒。」天祥院英智看著近的幾乎要貼上自己的那張臉，他們說話之間彷彿都會磨蹭到彼此的唇，「不過，不是『我的』英智，而是『我的』零。」  
他們笑著交換了一個纏綿的吐息，在沙發上，開著暖氣的房間裡，他們卻好比置身在夏天。  
「唔。」  
兩個人的舌尖交纏在一起，那嘴裡還混有蛋糕的甜味與紅茶的清香。朔間零的吻很濃烈，不知道是因為他多少在國外待的時間更久一些，或是這方面本來就是相對強勢的性格，他的手一點點解開天祥院英智身上的束縛，但是沒有完全脫光他，一方面是天祥院英智在這件事上相對是害羞的，對於完全展現自己的身軀還是有一定的抗拒，雖然也有一定的樂趣。但今天是天祥院英智的生日，另一方面來說，朔間零希望他今天的記憶是好的。  
「怎麼了？」  
他們不自覺地貼上了彼此的唇好幾次，在開始戀愛之前，在過去的天祥院英智與朔間零從不知道吻是這麼讓人沉迷的互動，但現在他們時常會接吻，蜻蜓點水般的啄吻或又是唇舌交纏的熱吻，那是躲在宿舍裡，或是在ES大樓、工作場所、夢之咲學校時的突然偶遇。  
「沒、沒什麼。」  
「是看吾輩的臉看入迷了？」  
「哼，你沒看過入迷過嗎？」  
「我不否認。」  
「那吾輩也不否認。」  
兩個人幼稚的在這一刻也要互相鬥鬥嘴，接著朔間零的吻繼續往下，從脖頸一路到胸前，在細膩的胸膛上揉捏著，若不是解開衣服多半看不出來天祥院英智纖細的身型下意外厚實的胸膛，他咬著上頭的乳尖吸吮著乳肉，愛撫著對方的雙腿之間的興奮，然後摸向了後面。  
「唔──嗯。」  
朔間零沒有打算讓天祥院英智等太久，從褲口袋裡摸出剛剛就塞進去的潤滑液。然後細膩的拓寬好久沒有使用的後面，他們雖然很常抓時間接吻、調情，卻很少有機會好好做到最後，常常只是互相擼一擼就完事，畢竟偶像的生活也很吃體力跟精力，加上他們彼此的工作時間常常都錯開。  
「可以、可以了，進來吧。」  
「再、一下下……」  
朔間零沒理會天祥院英智的催促，好好地把所有該做的工作全都做完了，這才把自己早已蓄勢待發的性器抵了上去，然後一口氣推了進去，被撐開的疼痛只是一下下，後面追趕而上的快感，直接將天祥院英智給吞沒。  
「啊──」  
「唔！」  
這一刻，雖然外頭很寒冷，屋內的暖氣其實開得正好，但他們卻熱汗淋漓，幾乎把寒冷都驅散般的炙熱，彷彿沒有任何東西可以介入，那正在互相迎合的戀人，他們在相同的節奏裡，同時射了出來。朔間零喘著氣，知道自己不小心沒退出來，然而還迷糊的天祥院英智，只圈住了對方再次索要了一陣深吻。  
「抱歉，英智。」  
「……再來？」  
「嗯。」  
他們從沙發一路做到了床上，又在浴室裡不小心擦槍走火，結果一晚上連做了三次才喊了停，但是仍然在床上溫存著，享受的餘韻。

●  
早晨帶著一身疲憊的白鳥藍良回到了宿舍，只見他偷偷摸摸的打開了寢室的門，往床的方向看過去的時候，突然看到了某個畫面──讓他不自覺關上了房門，決定去擠一彩的床睡一覺。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 祝我們永遠的夢之咲學生會長、ES大樓的董事‧天祥院英智，20210110生日快樂！


End file.
